


Mad World

by Tambores (LovelyAche)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAche/pseuds/Tambores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted the 14th of September, 2009.<br/>Gift fic for Ms_Saxon on Livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted the 14th of September, 2009.  
> Gift fic for Ms_Saxon on Livejournal.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

It sounded congratulating; in the midst of all her apprehension, uncertainty and sheer horror, the little blinking button of the pregnancy test _fucking_ sounded like… someone was clapping excitedly at her. Lucy hung her head low, suddenly ashamed and threw it aside, to join the choir of red lights, from the other four tests she’d used before – all positive.

This wasn’t supposed to _ever_ happen. He had guaranteed it wouldn’t! That it wasn’t possible.

And then the world had come crashing down on her. Along with the weight of a responsibility she _wasn’t_ ready to accept.

Sex was a part of their routine, nothing unusual between them, not ever since the first date; and Harry was good at it, like he had all those millennia of experience he’d told her – and still looked young in her eyes. Oh- he knew exactly how to undo her, how to make her gasp, moan and even – occasionally – beg.

Now it was all ruined. She’d felt fear, at first, when the sensation, the itch of latex against the smooth skin of her thighs had made him snarl angrily and rip the condom aside, but then he had soothingly stroked her hair and promised that nothing would ever happen. And Harry always made up to his promises.

Lucy toyed with her cell phone. An empty glass of whisky stood on the bedside table, trembling slightly as the Valiant moved, lulled by the winds outside.

She could call him – Harry was only a minute distance, dancing away on the control room to his damned drums – but she was dreading her reaction to the news. On the other hand, Lucy swallowed down, suddenly finding it difficult to do anything at all, there was no way she could hide something this big from the _Master_ and his millions servants, and yet, telling him would mean she had to admit it herself.

And that was a difficult goal to achieve. She placed a hand over her belly, idly pinching the skin there. No, it was not possible. She couldn’t feel anything, but that was normal, wasn’t it? In a few months, however – no, she had to tell him.

There was just something…  Lucy picked up the phone again, dialing an unregistered number.

\--

“I-I.” The trembling voice stumbled over her own words, sounding just every part as terrified as she felt. “I need to speak with Harry.” It was a private line, one that she knew the Master – her Harry – wasn’t constantly paying attention to, not on his tight schedule to watch the world’s complete obliteration, mile by mile, or so it seemed. So, it wasn’t a relieved sigh but an acknowledging murmur that left her lips when one of the deck security soldiers picked up the call.

“The Master is not currently available.” They spoke with ease, despite her knowing that they would readily rebel against his control if they had any chance at winning the conflict. As it stood, they were but toy soldiers eventually going to be turned into cattle for the slaughter.

Perhaps she should’ve felt sadder than she did at the thought, but there were other pressing matters to be attended to.

“I know…” There was a pause in which she stopped to consider her next words. Lucy could probably call it some kind of emergency and get Harry to possibly come as soon as possible, however, that wouldn’t give her time to prepare to face his anger. “Could you leave him a message by me?” She spoke smoothly to the mobile device, using a sort of female vulnerability she seldom did.

“Of course ma’am. At your orders.” The man replied back.

For some reason, there was only male staff on board – beside the prisoners, of course --  and Harry had seethed at one of soldier’s suggestion to use some. She shook her head, grinning dryly at the thought of being a mere trophy, which she, sadly or not, already was.

“Tell him I would like to meet tonight, in… our room, I suppose.” Though they didn’t always sleep together, not when there wasn’t any sex, the pronoun always kept appearances up. “It’s important.”

“It will be done, ma’am.” They were curt, yet polite, just like Harry liked his sheep. “Now if you don’t mind.” And then, before a proper moment had gone by, the call was dropped.

Now it all came together in a short waiting game, one that Lucy would have rather played alone, with any other men, or even with any other human being at all, anything but this; she picked up her forgotten glass from before, and a bottle of champagne from the mini-freezer by the bed – only a couple hours until Harry would come visit. A couple hours and many bottles left unopened.

What a celebration this was, she thought bitterly, sipping some of the expensive drink.

What a more exquisite way of partying.


End file.
